¿COMO CONTINUARA ESTO?
by HishidaAmaya96
Summary: Segundo Capitulo


*Flash Back – 22 años*

Nadie nunca se imagino que en una noche de lluvia…

X: ¡Querida Kurumi, pronto nacerá nuestra bebe! ¿No es una gran felicidad?

Kurumi: Si Tetsuo, estoy muy emocionada. Aunque no se cuando decidirá salir y eso me tiene muy ansiosa.

Tetsuo: Solo nos falta comprar su ropita, ¿verdad?

Kurumi: Si mi amor. *siente un gran dolor en el estomago*-se rompe la fuente-

Tetsuo: Kurumi, querida, ¿te sucede algo?

Kurumi *delirando*: ¡Tonto, la fuente se rompió, ya quiere salir!

Tetsuo: ¡AH! ¡Ya soy padre! *salta de felicidad* Espera eso significa que…

Kurumi: ¡Idiota, llévame a un hospital! *puja*

Tetsuo *la echa en una banca*: Enseguida vengo con ayuda *se va corriendo*

Kurumi: ¡Pero no me dejes aqui! ¡Idiota, nunca cambiara!

*-Por otro lado…-*

Grell: Haruka, hermana, mira a ese señor gritando como loco.

Haruka: Si es cierto…

Grell: ¿Sabes que esta diciendo?

Haruka: Pues dice que ya es padre, que ayuden a su esposa que rompió fuente.

Grell: Oww… ¡La mujer dará a luz! ¡Que hermoso!

Haruka: (¡Iré a ayudarla!) *salta*

Grell: Hermana, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿A dónde vas?

Haruka: No demoro, tu esperame aqui. *desaparece*

Grell: ¡Aich! Nunca cambiara. Siempre arriesgándose a que la descubran…

*-Regresando con Kurumi-*

Kurumi: ¡Aguanta pequeña, tu loco padre vendrá pronto!

*se le aparece una persona*

X: Yo puedo ayudarla señorita.

Kurumi: ¿Cómo te llamas? Tienes un color de ojos que nunca he visto.

X: Sutcliff Haruka. Lo sé, no es momento para eso, guíeme a su hogar.

Kurumi: Pero, ¿para qué?

Haruka: Solo hágalo, la ayudare a que esa bebe nazca bien y a tiempo.

Kurumi: (Es muy amable) Por esa dirección… *la va guiando hasta que…*

Haruka: ¿Aqui es?

Kurumi: Si exactamente aqui vivo. *puja del dolor*

Haruka: ¡Llegamos, vamos deprisa! *entra rápido y la lleva a su habitación*

Kurumi: ¡Ahh! ¡Quiere salir!

Haruka *la echa en la cama*: No he tratado esto antes pero si se lo que se usa.

Kurumi: ¿No has tratado un parto antes?

Haruka: No se preocupe, enseguida la ayudare.

Kurumi: Gracias. (Por el color de sus ojos se nota que no es humana)

Haruka *va en busca de los instrumentos necesarios*

Kurumi: ¡Ya no aguanto!

Haruka *entra*: Aqui tengo todo lo necesario. ¡Ahora puje!

Kurumi: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! *se pone toda roja*

Haruka: ¡Ya esta saliendo, solo un poco mas!

Kurumi: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! *escucha un dulce llanto*

Haruka *con la bebe en sus brazos*: ¡Ya esta! ¡Es hermosa!

Kurumi: ¡Déjame cargarla!

Haruka *la lava en agua tibia y la cubre con una manta*: Ahi tiene.

Kurumi *la coge*: Aqui esta mami, bebita bella, tranquila. Muchas gracias, ¿como podría compensártelo?

Haruka: No me lo agradezca, no podía dejarla asi. No se preocupe, no necesito nada a cambio.

Kurumi: Bien bebe, ya que esta noble chica ha sido participe de tu nacimiento, ella te pondrá el nombre.

Haruka: ¿En serio? No se me ocurre ninguno.

Kurumi: Adelante tú ponselo. *le da a la bebe* ¡Vamos cárgala!

Haruka *la carga*: ¡No llores hermosa! ¡Ahora te pondré un nombre!

Kurumi: Mi esposo aun no regresa, y esta lloviendo mucho, se puede perder.

Haruka *la ve fijamente*: Esos ojos… Ya esta decidido.

Kurumi: ¿Y?

Haruka: Hishida Amaya.

Kurumi: Me parece un nombre muy hermoso.

Haruka: Significa "Noche de lluvia", ella ha tenido mucha suerte.

*la bebe se ríe*

Haruka: o/o Se rió.

Kurumi: Le agradas mucho, mírala como quiere que no la sueltes.

Haruka *pone una sonrisa muy aterrorizante*: ¡Que hermosa!

*la bebe le jala los cachetes*

Kurumi: Parece que no te teme.

Haruka: ¡Auuuu, que dulce! (Es cierto, nisiquiera por mi sonrisa se asusto)

Kurumi: Ya suficiente Amaya, ven con mamá.

Haruka: Se la regreso, tenga. *se la devuelve*

Kurumi *la coge y bosteza*: Tiene sueño, jeje. En serio gracias por todo.

Haruka: No es nada, debo irme. Espero volver a verla. *salta por la ventana*

Kurumi: Adiós, gracias Haruka.

Haruka: No fue nada, cuídense mucho. *desaparece*

Kurumi: Bien Amaya, recuerda a Haruka Sutcliff como tu heroína.

*alguien tira la puerta*

Tetsuo: ¡Aqui estabas, me asuste al no verte donde te deje!

Kurumi: Tetsuo, amor. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Mira a tu hija.

Tetsuo *se sonroja*: ¡Es esa la cosa más bella que Dios me ha enviado! *la carga*

Kurumi: Si amor, asi es.

Tetsuo: Estoy tan feliz. Ya soy padre de esta preciosura.

Kurumi: Hishida Amaya, mi amor. Significa "noche de lluvia".

Tetsuo: Me parece un lindo nombre. ¡Cierto, traje a un doctor!

Kurumi: Doctor Kenichi, gracias por venir.

Kenichi: No es nada, ¿como asi dio a luz?

Kurumi: Pues una gentil persona me ayudo.

Kenichi: Muchas felicidades. Ahora necesito ver si la bebe esta sana.

Kurumi: Claro, adelante. Tetsuo, amor…

Tetsuo: Soy el mejor padre del mundo de la bebe mas bella, ¡oh si! *da vueltas*

Kurumi: Tetsuo se que estas emocionado pero el Doctor Kenichi necesita verla.

Tetsuo: Disculpen, aqui la tiene Doctor Kenichi. *se la da*

Kenichi *la recibe*: Usted puede retirarse Señor Tetsuo, por favor.

Tetsuo: ¡Esta bien! ¡Oh si, soy muy feliz! *se va cantando*

Kenichi: Tiene mucha suerte de tener un esposo asi.

Kurumi: Siempre soñé por un hombre asi, estoy muy agradecida con Dios.

Kenichi: Nuestro Dios es grande y nos da lo más hermoso de la vida y es el amor. Depende de cada uno saber valorarlo y como usarlo.

Kurumi: Muy cierto…

Kenichi: Bueno proseguiré con la revisión. *la bebe llora*

Kurumi: Tranquila Amaya, aqui esta mamá.

Kenichi: Veo que se asusto. *la carga en su espalda, ve a Haruka y se ríe*

Kurumi: Ve doctor, no se asusto, le agrada, ¿no es asi linda?

*Haruka le hace señales para que pare de reírse*

Kenichi: Bueno desde que la vi, esta bien, sin problemas. No tiene nada fuera de lo normal, todo esta bien Señora Shizuma. Tiene un buen peso. *se la da*

Kurumi: Aqui esta mamita que te quiere, si. *le da un besito* ¿Qué tanto miras?

Kenichi: Bueno le deseo mucha suerte. Cualquier cosa llámeme. *se va*

Kurumi: ¿Haruka, que haces ahi? Ya veo porque Amaya miraba tanto a la ventana.

Haruka *desde afuera*: Estaba viendo como iba todo. No quise estorbar, me voy. Adiós. *desaparece*

Kurumi: Es una fortuna de que haya aparecido en tu vida, ¿no es asi linda? *la vuelve a besar* Bien, ya es hora de dormir. *se para y la echa en la cuna* Aqui bebe, este es tu lugar. *la tapa* Hasta mañana.

Tetsuo *entra*: Linda, ¿la bebe ya esta durmiendo?

Kurumi: Si querido, hay que dormir también. Estoy muy cansada. *se echa*

Tetsuo: Esta bien cariño, vamos todos a la cama. *le da un beso de despedida a la bebe y se echa* Te amo Kurumi, duerme bien. Desde ahora seremos una familia feliz y unida. *se duerme*

Kurumi: Te quiero Tetsuo. Gracias. *se duerme*

El tiempo pasa volando. Han pasado 5 años desde mi nacimiento. Uno no sabe lo horrible que puede resultar su día cuando se emociona y se descuida al mismo tiempo. Un nuevo miembro aparece…

Amaya: Haru, hermanito, coge la pelota. Te enseñare como se juega.

Haru *la recoge*: ¿Qué me enseñaras?

Amaya: Te enseñare a jugar fútbol, se que te encanta. Patea la pelota hacia mí.

Haru *la tira y cae en la cara de Amaya*: ¡Hermana! Lo siento.

Amaya: ¡Auuuu Haru! Eres torpe y por eso corre antes de que te mate.

Haru: Chapadas ¡yey! No me alcanzas.

Amaya *corre*: ¿Eso crees? Jajaja mira a tu izquierda.

Haru: ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

Amaya: Ahora a tu derecha.

Haru: Hermana no hagas eso.

Amaya: ¡Haru cuidado con…! *salta para delante y se golpea contra la pared*

Haru: Hermanita…

Amaya: Tú sabes que no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Haru: ¡Papá, papá!

Tetsuo *entra*: Por Dios, ¿y este desastre? Toda la sala esta…

Haru: Papá ¡Amaya esta herida!

Tetsuo *va a verla y la carga* (No puede ser esta sangrando) La llevare al hospital. Kurumi, Amaya esta herida.

Kurumi *entra*: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué paso aqui? Haru explica.

Haru: Tan solo estábamos jugando y trato de protegerme sabiendo que me iba a tropezar contra la pared.

Kurumi: Haru no hagas cosas que preocupen a tu hermana, ella hico eso porque le enseñamos que asi deben ser los hermanos, cuidarse el uno al otro.

Haru *llora*

Amaya: Haru, no llores. Lo que dice mi mami es verdad aunque tú no tuviste la culpa, ya pasó. Solo es un pequeño raspón en la cabeza, no se preocupen. No necesito un hospital *se baja de los brazos de su papá*

Haru: Lo siento h-e-r-m-a-n-i-t-a *sigue llorando*

Amaya: Haru mira que tengo aqui, adivina.

Haru *se limpia las lágrimas*: ¿Qué es?

Amaya *se lo muestra*: Tus muñecos de acción favoritos. Juguemos en tu cuarto, ven.

Haru: ¡Yey! ¡Vamos, vamos! *la sigue*

Tetsuo: Es una gran hermana, ¿no lo crees Kurumi?

Kurumi: Si lo es. Es feliz cuidando y protegiendo a su hermano. Yo pensé que se molestaría al decirle que iba a tener un hermano. Es una niña gentil y dulce.

Tetsuo: Bueno amor, hagamos el almuerzo, te ayudo.

Kurumi: Tú siempre tan bondadoso. Vayamos a hacer las compras. ¡AMAYA, HARU IREMOS DE COMPRAS, CAMBIENSE!

Haru/Amaya *desde arriba*: ¡WOJO!

Tetsuo: ¡Y eso que comenzaban a jugar pero se emocionaron! Bueno me alistare, iré por mi casaca.

*bajan los traviesos hermanos*

Haru: Mamita, ya estoy lista.

Kurumi: ¡Que bien luces mi amor, te quiero! *le da un besito en la mejilla*

Haru *se ríe*

Tetsuo *bajando*: Oh ahi estan mis pequeños. Luces hermosa Amaya. *le da un beso*

Amaya: Gracias, papito.

Tetsuo: Kurumi, voy cargando el carro para salir.

Amaya: Quiero jugar, me aburro.

Kurumi: Donde iremos habrán juegos, ¿verdad amor?

Tetsuo: Si.

Haru/Amaya: ¡Yey!

Tetsuo: Listo, suban todos.

*los niños salen corriendo*

Kurumi: Amaya, no se corre. ¿Asi le das el ejemplo a Haru? Anda sube ya.

Amaya *sube*: Lo siento. *se pone triste*

Kurumi *entra al auto*: Listo, andando. *se pone el cinturón de seguridad*

*el carro arranca*

Haru: Exactamente, ¿a dónde vamos mamá?

Kurumi: Los dejaremos en el parque de diversiones y cerca esta el supermercado. Para que no se aburran, ¿les parece?

Haru: Si mami. Será genial Amaya.

Amaya: Lo sé.

*llegan al parque de diversiones*

Kurumi: Listo, bajen.

Tetsuo: A ver son las 11:00am. Vendremos al mediodía. Tengan mucho cuidado.

Haru: Claro. *baja del auto*

Amaya: Si. *baja*

*arranca el auto y se va*

Haru: Los quiero, adiós.

Amaya: (Estoy triste. Fingiré para que mi hermano no le afecte) Hey Haru, mira de tanto guardar dinero tengo en total 500 dólares.

Haru: ¿En serio? ¿¡COMO!?

Amaya: Fácil y sencillo. ¿Ahorro?

Haru: Vamos a la montaña rusa.

Amaya: Esta bien -.- *lo sigue*

*-Por otro lado-*

Haruka: Como ha crecido Amaya. De verdad es ella.

Grell: Awww es una dulzura. Lastima que matare a sus padres hoy en la noche.

Haruka: Idiota, nuestro trabajo es obtener el alma de Hishida Haru, su hermano menor.

Grell: Ya sé. Pero no tiene nada de malo que matemos a más personas.

Haruka: Tu siempre tan… Y segundo ¿que hacemos aqui en el parque de diversiones? Mucha gente nos ve.

Grell: Vine a matar gente con mi death scythe. ¡Oh yes!

Haruka *lo golpea*: No te atrevas… *siente la mano de alguien en su espalda*

Grell: Vaya, vaya. Si es la dulce… *Haruka le tapa la boca*

Haruka: Hola niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

X: Me llamo Amaya. Tengo 5 años.

Haruka: Y se puede saber, ¿qué haces acá?

Amaya: Bueno estaba en la montaña rusa y de ahi deje a mi hermano Haru en el salón de niños y vine a comprarme un helado.

Haruka: ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros?

Amaya: No tengo nadie con quien estar y ustedes se ven amigables.

Grell: Verás dulzura, no siempre encontrarás buenas personas por el mundo y peor tropezaras con muchas malas y pocas buenas.

Amaya: ¿Si?, ¿por qué?

Haruka: Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo. Ya ve con tu hermano, necesita que lo cuides. *le soba la cabeza*

Amaya: Jajaja, eres linda. Adiós. *se va*

Haruka: Siempre se ríe cuando me ve.

Grell: ¿Ya la has visto?

Haruka: Tonto, yo fui participe de su nacimiento, es decir hice que naciera sana y salva.

Grell: Ya lo recordé. Bien sigamos a Haru.

Haruka: Claro.

Pasaron muy rápidas las horas y yo sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar a mi familia menos a mí. ¿Por qué no a mí? Yo estaría bien, lo sé. Pero mi familia corría peligro. Entonces fue cuando ya dormidos todos, yo fui la única que sintió su presencia. Esa voz…

*-Todos duermen-*

Amaya *una voz*: (¡Amaya! Tus padres estan en peligro) *despierta* ¿Un sueño? *escucha una risa* ¿Y eso? *sale corriendo a la habitación de sus padres*

X: ¡Hola niña, nos volvemos a ver!

Amaya: M-mis padres *llora* ¿Qué les has echo? ¿Quién eres?

X: Grell Sutcliff ¡UN SHINIGAMI!

Amaya: Eso significa "Dios de la Muerte", ¿verdad?

Grell: ¡Vaya! Eres una pequeña muy inteligente para su edad.

Amaya: ¿Por qué te llevarías a mis padres? Acaso, ¿han echo algo malo?

Grell: Te lo explico asi de fácil. ¿Ves salir esos rollos de sus cuerpos? A eso se le llama "Grabación Cinemática", para ver los recuerdos de aquellos en la lista de muerte para ser juzgados por Dios. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Qué clase de vida vivió? ¿Debe vivir? ¿Debe morir? Y eso incluye a esta arma que llevo conmigo *le muestra su cierra eléctrica*

Amaya *asustada*: ¿Q-qué es eso?

Grell: ¡MI GUADAÑA DE LA MUERTE!

Amaya: No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué mataste a mis padres?

Grell: Te diré la verdad, lo hice por diversión. En este libro esta la vida de cada persona. Aqui esta la vida entera de esa persona hasta la fecha actual. Me quería divertir un poco.

Amaya: Entonces, ¿los mataste por diversión? ¡Violaste las reglas de los shinigamis!

Grell: Pero ¿que hay de malo en divertirse un poco?

Amaya *llora desesperadamente*: ¡DEVUELVEMELOS, POR FAVOR!

Grell: Lo lamento, no se puede.

De pronto esa voz llego a mi, otra vez pero no se que quería ni quien era…

Amaya: (¡Acéptame! Hagamos el contrato. El mato a tus padres y tú deseas venganza. Veo en el fondo de tu ser. Tu corazón esta llenándose de odio y rencor. Con ganas de verlo muerte. Yo te ayudare a verlo en el infierno. Soy tu fiel sirviente. Te serviré hasta el final de los días, hasta cumplir tu venganza)

Es imposible creerlo pero en ese momento vi a mi propio corazón llenarse de esa sangre podrida y contaminada por la venganza y miseria. Estaba en otra dimensión; en una cueva. Ahi entraba yo; camine y camine, y me encontré con un enorme dragón. Ya había encontrado la voz, el era la voz de esperanza… y me dijo…

X: ¡Vamos, acéptame! Tu corazón no tiene dudas, lo puedo ver.

Amaya: Nadie los puede traer de vuelta, estan muertos.

X: Por eso; yo te ayudare.

Amaya: ¿Cómo?

X: Venganza.

Amaya: ¿De qué me sirve?

X: De mucho. Una vez ya cumplida tu venganza, podrás sentir esa tranquilidad y tu corazón sanara. Satisfecha por devolverle todo ese dolor a la persona culpable.

Amaya: Esta bien, acepto el contrato.

Fue solo un instante en que todo mi cuerpo cambio. Pude sentir en mis ojos ese odio atroz e incontrolable. El sello en mi espalda en forma de dragón fue formándose intensamente que mi cuerpo estallo de dolor. Era otra…

X: ¡Vamos, dilo mas fuerte!

Amaya: ¡ERES MIO, VEN A MI!

X: Si, mi reina de la lluvia.

Todo desapareció. Pude ver como la cueva desaparecía y regresaba a mi hogar. A esa escena tan espantosa…

Grell: ¡Niña te matare aqui mismo! *prende su cierra y corre a atacarla*

Amaya *doble voz*: ¡ALEJATE DE MI O MORIRAS!

Grell *se detiene*: ¿Por qué escucho doble voz?

Amaya: ¡Darkmoon, te ordeno, mates a este shinigami! *su espalda brilla*

Grell ¿Ha?

Salio a escena un bello ser… Vestía ropa negra. Capa negra, pantalón negro, botas negras. Sus ojos verdes me cautivaron. Llevaba en su cabeza un sombrero grande y simpático. Esa espada me asombro…

Darkmoon: ¡SI, MI REINA DE LA LLUVIA! *ataca a Grell*

Grell *choca contra la pared*: E-espera. Lo explicare todo.

Darkmoon: Nadie le hace daño a mi señorita. *lo apoya contra la pared ahorcándolo*

Amaya: ¿Qué se siente eso Grell? *escucha gritos de su hermano* ¡HARU!

Darkmoon: ¿Mi reina?

Amaya: Tu encargate de él. Necesito ir por mi hermano *sale corriendo*

*-En la habitación de Haru-*

Amaya: ¡NO, HERMANO! ¡TU NO POR FAVOR! *lo carga* HARU, LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDABA ERAS TU Y AHORA NO TENGO NADA. *llora*

Mi hermano también fue llevado… Pero no había sido Grell. Yo podía sentir que el asesino ya lo había visto antes, pero, ¿en donde? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba fácilmente?... Desde ese momento Darkmoon fue incondicional en mi vida. Comencé a vivir con mis abuelos paternos. Gracias a mi fiel sirviente, logre capturar al asesino de mi hermano pero el de mis padres escapo, para siempre…

Pasaron 12 años, olvide por completo a Darkmoon, el me abandono y sin razón soy un demonio. Yo a temprana edad ya había formado una familia con mi novio Kaoru. Lo había conocido a los 13 años. Era el hombre de mis sueños. Ya mi hijo Haruto tenía 1 añito. Éramos felices. Hasta que un día regresando de hacer las compras, me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

Amaya: Espero que Kaoru no se haya olvidado de cambiar de pañal al bebe. *abre la puerta_*_-mirada aterrorizante-¿Y esto? *tira las bolsas*-corre a su habitación- ¡Kaoru! *lo ve tirado en el suelo entre llamas*¿POR QUE? ¡MI AMOR! -va en busca del bebe-¡Haruto, mi bebe! ¡NO ESTA!

*Sale gritando el nombre de su bebe*

*Aparece un hombre totalmente vestido de negro con el bebe en sus brazos*

X: ¡HISHIDA AMAYA! Cuanto tiempo…

Amaya: ¿Quién eres? ¡Suelta a mí bebe!

No me había dado cuenta de que esa persona ya me conocía y yo a ella.

X: Lo lamento mucho. *el bebe llora*

Amaya: Haruto, no por favor… *llora y se arrodilla* ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LE HAYAS DAÑO!

El no me escucho y lo mato…

Mi abuelo Hiroto me encontró y una vez más regrese a vivir con ellos. Que desgracia… ahora si mi alma estaba totalmente muerta y desolada. Mi corazón cubierto de sangre contaminada por soledad y a la vez vació por mi descuido… Mis días se llenaron de llanto, tristeza y dolor. Hasta que mis ojos envueltos de justicia encontraron al culpable. Mi corazón no se reconforto. La venganza me trajo mas desgracia.

Un día me llamaron para una misión. El Señor Landor de la Policía Scotland Yard me dio una oferta. Ahora soy parte de Scotland Yard. Mi habilidad era la de encontrar y capturar fácilmente a las personas que no aprecian lo bueno de la vida. Para eso viaje a Londres, Inglaterra.

Paso 1 año. El Señor Landor me alquilo un departamento que de pronto ya no podía pagar y menos yo. Ahi te conocí Ciel Phantomhive. Desde que te vi supe que debía protegerte. Eres todo mio. No eres de mi sangre pero te quiero. Te quiero a mi lado. Tú borraste estas heridas, este odio y dolor. Tus ojos azules me dejan ver todo tu pasado. No somos iguales pero tenemos pasados similares por eso te entiendo, por eso te necesito. Estos recuerdos pasan por mi mente durante estos 4 años a su lado…

Cuando te conocí…

Ciel: Llevala a la habitación de hospedaje, pasara aquí la noche, ¡es todo!

Sebastian: Como ordene. Pase por favor y disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad.

Amaya *entra*: Muchas gracias. ¡Wow! Que mansión tan enorme y lujosa.

Su gran descortesía que fue cortesía…

Amaya: Conde…

Ciel *la mira y sonríe*: Esto ha sido mi decisión, no necesito ninguna prueba. Por favor pase y sea bienvenida…

El niño calido y educado…

Ciel: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Espero que no le estés causando problemas a la señorita. Sebastian ven que tengo que hablarte de unos asuntos. Amaya en unos minutos la llamaremos para la cena, no se preocupe. *se acerca a ella* Pongase cómoda y si Sebastian le causa problemas, solo dígamelo, ¿si? Mucho gusto. Disculpe por mi actitud de hace unos minutos. *le da la mano*

Amaya *le da la mano*: Igualmente, un gusto. No importa, solo me estaba dando algunos puntos sobre esta mansión tan hermosa y no se preocupe, ya paso.

Como olvidar a Sebastian… su fiel sirviente… su maldito cuervo que no lo deja nunca y lo deja limpio como cristal recién pulido…

Sebastian *se arrodilla diciendo…*: ¡Si, Mi Señor! (Incluso si yo fuera a ser roto en pedazos, nunca me alejaré de su lado. Le seguiré hasta las profundidades del infierno. Si ese es su deseo, le seguiré a todas partes. Aún si su trono se desmorona y su brillante corona se vuelve óxido. A su lado mientras usted cae, suavemente hacia abajo. Yo estaré allí. Hasta que oiga las palabras "jaque mate.")

Tanaka, Bard, Meirin y Finnian, inocente templado por mí…

La amable Meirin…

Amaya: ¿Quién esta ahí? *con una carta en la mano*

X: Disculpe le traje este vestido. Un regalo del Joven Amo. Bienvenida ante todo. Me presento, soy Meirin, una de los sirvientes que trabaja para el Conde Ciel. Yo me encargo de limpiar esta mansión, poner los utensilios y mucho más, je.

Amaya *guarda la carta y se para*: Si lo sé. La encargada de mantener la mansión limpia y ordenada, eso ya lo tengo claro. Hishida Amaya, un placer. *le da la mano*

Tanaka-san y Bard, el cocinero lanzallamas…

Bard: Bueno es que queríamos darle la bienvenida a esta hermosa señorita.

Tanaka-san: Jojojo! *toma su té*

El inocente y gentil Finnian…

X: ¡Hola, bienvenida! Me llamo Finnian. Es usted muy hermosa. *le da la mano y la agita*

Amaya *lo suelta*: Ya entendí, muchas gracias. Un gusto Finny-chan. Oye como que Meirin…

Finnian: ¡UPS! Discúlpame Meirin.*la levanta* ¿Meirin? *la sacude*

Meirin *despierta*: Ten más cuidado Finnian. ¬3¬

Preocupándose siempre por los demás…

Finnian: No soporto verla asi. Lo lamento mucho. *sale llorando*

Valiente…

Finnian: No diga eso. Yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarla. Yo soy muy valiente.

Amaya: Jaja. Seguro que si Finny-chan ¡Seguro que si!

El perro diabólico Pluto que siempre saltaba sobre mí y me lamía… Siempre jugando sin parar…

Pluto: ¡Wof, wof!

Amaya: Mi buen Plu-plu. Te quiero.

Todos…

Ciel: ¿Amaya aun no ha regresado?

Sebastian: No mi señor.

Ciel: Que raro…

Amaya *entra*: Disculpen la demora. ¡Wuaa! *se sienta*

Meirin: ¡Ya nos estábamos preocupando por usted!

Bard: Es cierto. El Joven Amo ya preguntaba mucho por usted.

Finnian: Nos hico esperar mucho.

Amaya: Finnian *le acaricia la cabeza* ¡Siempre tan educado! ¡Gracias chicos!

Tanaka-san *normal*: ¡Cuanto tiempo señorita Amaya!

Amaya *se asusta*: Tanaka-san, si… =o= cuanto tiempo… ¿cómo se encuentra?

Tanaka-san: Muy bien, gracias.

Familia Trancy… Alois… la misma tragedia…. Lo quería pero no tanto como a

Ciel… Ambos mis niños. Yo sabía que quien mas me necesitaba era Alois…pero Ciel me decía cuanto me quería con sus acciones…

Alois: Amaya, quédese con nosotros.

Amaya: ¿Eh?, debes de estar bromeando niño.

Alois: ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Quédese, se lo suplico!

Amaya: Yo no tengo lugar al cual regresar ni muchos menos ser bienvenida por desconocidos como usted.

Alois: Pero… ¡no puede quedarse sola! Se lo suplico.

Amaya: Yo necesito hacer otras cosas más importantes. ¿Esta seguro de que me puedo quedar?, ¿qué opinas Claude?

Claude: Si mi señor lo dice, no me puedo oponer.

Amaya: Entonces me quedo.

Claude: Yo me haré cargo de mi señor. Puede esperar afuera, ¿por favor?

Amaya: Maldito… *se va y tira la puerta*

Claude: Parece que hay que enseñarles algunos modales.

Alois: No, no. Asi me gusta. (Que mujer tan espantosamente linda.)

Tan solo quiero a alguien que me quiera de verdad, que me ame de verdad… Su mirada de desamparo con mucha hambre de amor…

Alois *la abraza*: Es hora del desayuno. Andando, vamos a conocernos un poco más. *la jala*

Amaya: Despacio…

De necesidad de alguien a su lado…

Alois: La comida de Claude es asquerosamente deliciosa.

Amaya: Je...

Claude: Aqui tiene. *le pone el plato en la mesa*

Amaya: Muchas gracias *come*

Alois: ¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Tu nombre completo?

Amaya: Hishida Amaya, nací en Japon.

Alois: ¿Tus padres cómo se llaman?

Amaya: Hishida Tetsuo y Shizuma Kurumi, ya descansan en el cielo.

Alois: Lo siento, ¿y tienes hermanos?

Amaya: Hishida Haru, hermano menor. También descansa en el cielo.

Alois: ¿No quiere salir conmigo hoy en la noche? Habrá un baile privado del Vizconde Druitt.

Amaya: Claro, me encantaría Alois.

Yo me decía, ¿acaso Claude lo quería o no? Que mala suerte la mía. Todos deberían ser engullidos por la oscuridad…

Las amigas que nunca tuve y terminaron alejándose de mi…

Kokoro: Vamos a jugar Amaya-san ^^

Akemi: Mira a Airi, es el mundo, jajaja.

Airi: Otra vez con eso. -o-

Amaya: Jajaja…

El alma confundida y sin razón de vida…

Alois: Tengo miedo de quedarme solo, que nadie me quiera.

Amaya: Claude esta contigo.

Alois: Si pero nunca muestra su amor hacia mi.

Amaya: Puedo hablar con él si quieres, siempre ha sido asi de frió.

Alois: No es suficiente.

Amaya: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alois: Lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo de que usted no me quiera.

Exponiendo a mi mejor amiga a morir…

Amaya *entra*: ¡KOKORO! *se acerca y la carga* ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI! O más bien… Druitt sal de ahi.

Druitt: Me conoces muy bien.

Amaya: Supéralo, ¿hasta cuando me perseguirás?

Druitt: Por siempre. Nuestro amor, mi amor por ti es MUY FUERTE.

Amaya: ¿Qué hablas lunático? ¡Déjame en paz!

Druitt: Ven conmigo, abandona todo. Seremos muy felices.

Amaya: ¡NUNCA! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERIAS! ¡HAY PERSONAS A LAS QUE TENGO QUE PROTEGER!

Los sirvientes me espían y una mala noticia aparece…

Finnian: ¡Alois Trancy!

Bard: Pero si es…

Alois: Amaya… por favor…

Meirin: Esta sangrando… ¿qué paso? Señor Alois, por favor, no haga tanto esfuerzo.

Alois: Amaya por favor, no me…*cae*

Amaya: Este olor a sangre… ¡ALOIS! ¡CHICOS!

Ellos ayudándome sin pensarlo dos veces…

Amaya: ¡Finnian ven rápido aqui! Llevatela por favor, ponle esto en la frente. *le da un pañuelo con hielo* Es mi amiga, te la encargo.

Finnian: Esta bien *la carga*

Amaya: Necesito salvar a Alois. *lo carga y lo recuesta en la cama* Necesito vendas. Bard, tienes ¿verdad?

Bard: Si aqui tiene *la saca y se la da*

Amaya: Gracias. Alois te pondrás muy bien, lo prometo. *lo venda alrededor del estomago*

Esa voz que de pequeña me torturo…

Darkmoon: Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Amaya: Tú *saca una espada* Esta será tu ultima fiesta, traidor. *lo ataca*

Darkmoon *cae*: Entiendo tu gran rencor hacia mí pero no quiero pelear.

No más mentiras. No quiero ver sufrir a esas personas que tanto quiero. Los traicioné…

Finnian: ¡SEÑORITA AMAYA!

Bard: ¡Hishida-sama!

Meirin: Amaya-san

Ni tampoco hacer que otros se arriesguen por mis descuidos…

Ciel *saca su parche del ojo*: ¡SEBASTIAN, TE ORDENO DETENGAS A ESTOS SHINIGAMIS Y RECASTES A AMAYA!

Siempre estaré a tu lado pero me despido porque no volveré a encontrarme contigo. La pasión en calma, la duda en determinación, el amor en muerte, la mentira en verdad. Solo quedas tú en mi mundo… Ciel…

*-Momento Actual-*

X: Amo mi vocación como sepultero. Ahora veamos a este cadáver… *abre el ataúd* Una chica muy linda, que mala suerte para ella. *abre los ojos* ¿Estas viva?

Amaya *salta*: ¡CIEL! ¡ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡DARKMOON! ¿DONDE ESTAN TODOS? ¿QUIEN ERES?

X: Yo querida Amaya soy Undertaker… jejejeje…

Amaya: ¿Undertaker? ¿Y como sabe usted mi nombre?

Undertaker: Es muy simple. Digamos que fui alguien famoso en el pasado. Un shinigami…

Amaya *lo ahorca*: ¿Dijiste shinigami? ¿DONDE ESTAN? ¡LLEVAME CON ELLOS!

Undertaker: ¡LO SIENTO PERO NO ME ESTA PERMITIDO ENTRAR AL MUNDO SHINIGAMI DE NUEVO!

Amaya: Necesito ir a ver a Ciel… Me voy, adiós.

Undertaker: ¿No sabes lo que paso verdad?

Amaya: Dime todo lo que sabes.

Undertaker: Ciel esta con ellos y Alois regreso a su mansión. Los dos mayordomos fueron arrestados. Los sirvientes siguen en la mansión. Parece que alguien mas esta metido en este asunto…

Amaya: ¿Quién?

Undertaker: Sirvientes de la Familia Trancy. Yo estuve ahi cuando Grell te atravesó con su guadaña. Todos vieron tu horrible pasado desde tu nacimiento hasta ese momento. ¿No lo has notado? Todos estaban preocupados por ti y no te diste cuenta.

Amaya: No tengo donde ir ni sitio al cual regresar. He sido una decepción para todos.

Undertaker: Será mejor que salgas y hagas algo. Alguien te esta esperando…

Amaya: Me iré pero me esconderé. *se va*

*-En la calle-*

Amaya: ¿A donde voy? ¿Qué rumbo debo seguir? *se choca con alguien* Disculpe señor. Lo ayudare con sus cosas. *las recoge*

X: No se preocupe señorita.

Amaya: ¿Y esos documentos?

X: Me dirijo a la mansión de la Familia Phantomhive.

Amaya: No me diga que usted es… ¿Hishida Natsuki?

Natsuki: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Amaya: Un gusto, Hishida Amaya.

Natsuki: ¿No debería de estar en la mansión?

Amaya: Ya no me necesitan ahi. No tengo lugar al cual regresar.

Natsuki: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te ves fatal. Acompáñeme, puede pasar el día en mi casa. Venga.

Amaya: Gracias. *lo sigue*

*-En su casa-*

Natsuki: Kokoro, amor. Tenemos una visita.

Kokoro: ¿Quién es? *se queda sorprendida* ¡AMAYA! *llora y la abraza* Estas viva, que alivio.

Amaya: Amiga mía, gracias y discúlpame. *llora*

Natsuki: ¿Se conocen?

Kokoro: Amor, te presento a mi mejor amiga. Niños bajen, hay visita.

Amaya: No sabia que eras esposa de este famoso comerciante.

*entran las gemelas*

X: Hola, soy Runa.

X: Y yo Yuna.

Amaya: Vaya son tan idénticas. No se quien es quien.

X: Hola, yo soy Tatsuki. Es un placer. *le besa la mano*

Amaya: Mucho gusto.

X: Hola que tal, yo soy Tamotsu.

Amaya: Un gusto. Kokoro creo que te has pasado.

Kokoro: No lo creo, jeje.

Amaya *mirada triste*

Kokoro: Natsuki necesito un momento a solas con mi amiga.

Natsuki: Entiendo, andando todos suban. *se van*

Kokoro: Me contaron todo amiga.

Amaya *llora*: Mi vida es una desgracia. Siempre que protejo a las personas que amo salen lastimadas por mi culpa.

Kokoro: Escúchame, tu amigo Finnian se encargo bien de mí. Esta muy enamorado de ti, eso parece.

Amaya: ¿En serio? Soy una tonta. Hasta el sufre por mi.

Kokoro: Recuerdo cuando yo estando dormida, el hablaba solo.

Amaya: ¿Y que decía?

Kokoro: "Si tan solo tuviera un momento para demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella, un minuto siquiera, cuantas cosas haría y daría por ella."

Amaya: Es un buen chico pero no siento lo mismo y no quisiera lastimarlo.

Kokoro: Estoy segura de que si se lo dices lo aceptara y entenderá. También me hablaron de un tipo llamado Darkmoon. Yo lo vi todo.

Amaya: Estaba segura de que era mi fin.

Kokoro: Yo desperté, salí y vi como una cinta extraña salía de tu cuerpo. Se vio todo tu pasado. Vi cuando ese mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive iba a salvarte pero Darkmoon se coló y te rescato. Ese mayordomo hico todo lo que pudo pero lastimaron a su amo y salio herido. Y en cuanto a Alois…

Amaya: Regreso a la mansión, lo sé.

Kokoro: Bueno…

Amaya: ¿Y Darkmoon?

Kokoro: Vi como los shinigamis lo amenazaron y tuvo que entregarse. Hubo una explosión. Todos escapamos a tiempo. Los shinigamis con Ciel y Darkmoon. Vino la policía y arrestaron a los dos mayordomos. Tu cuerpo no lo encontraron y te dieron por muerta.

Amaya: ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa?

Kokoro: Claro, claro. Ven y te daré una habitación.

Amaya: Gracias. *la sigue*

Kokoro: Pasa y descansa. Te quiero amiga. *cierra la puerta*

Amaya: Esta bien. Yo también. *se echa en la cama*

*aparece una luz brillante frente a ella*

X: Hermana.

Amaya: N-no puede ser. ¿Haru?

*la luz se transforma en un niño*

Haru: No sufras, detesto verte asi.

Amaya *llora*: ¡Oh, hermano! *lo abraza* No sabes la gran falta que me haces. Perdóname, perdóname.

Haru: Mi muerte no será en vano hermana.

Amaya: ¿De qué me hablas?

Haru: ¿Donde esta esa hermana que se sacrificaba por los que mas amaba?

Amaya: Yo siempre les hago daño. Termina siempre asi.

Haru: Porque asi tu lo quisiste. Ese demonio tuyo, Darkmoon se sacrifico por ti. No quería que murieras. Su propio jefe quería asesinarte por romper el contrato. Te llego a querer asi como tu llegaste a querer al conde Ciel. Te vio como su propia hija.

Amaya: Aun asi no puedo mostrar mi cara otra vez.

Haru: Todavía tienes tiempo de cambiar todo esto. En esta casa hay alguien que te podrá ayudar.

Amaya: ¿Quién?

Haru: Natsuki, nuestro hermano mayor.

Amaya: ¡HERMANO MAYOR!

Haru: Nuestros padres no te lo contaron pero tuvieron un niño antes que tu. A los 6 años que cumplió desapareció o se escapo de la casa.

Amaya: ¿Cómo puede ser?

Haru: Lo descubrirás muy pronto. *desaparece*

Amaya: ¡NO ESPERA! Haru, te amo.

*-Mientras tanto en el mundo Shinigami-*

William: Realmente detesto hacer la parte sucia.

Ciel *en una jaula*: Amaya vendrá. Yo lo sé. (Con que eres un demonio y fuiste ama de uno)

William: Ella ya esta muerta.

Ciel: Mentira.

William: Su cuerpo quedo entre los derrumbes, no pudo sobrevivir.

Ciel: ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

Grell: Es porque Amaya no cumplió su trabajo de traer las dos almas correspondientes. Ella quedo en algo con nosotros y no lo cumplió. Para regresar a ser humana. Es un demonio por culpa de su demonio. Tu ya deberías saberlo.

Ciel: No me dijo nada.

Grell: Vaya, mas doloroso para ti. Pronto tu alma será llevada. Alois desea tanto estar con Amaya que le pidió que se quede a su lado y ella accedió solo porque no tenia cara para regresar a la mansión. Ella esta indecisa por culpa de los dos mocosos que llenaron su corazón de alegría. ¡Ah! ¿Como estará mi Sebastian? Lo extraño mucho.

William: Grell ya basta.

*-En la mansion de Alois-*

Alois: Amaya no puede estar muerta, ella prometió quedarse conmigo.

Hannah: Señor, cuanto lo siento.

Alois: ¡Cállate maldita! Soy capaz de matarte.

*Thompson, Timber y Canterbury susurrando*

Alois: Esos tres nunca hablan. Claude no esta. *la ahorca* Tráemelo enseguida o te mataré. *la golpea*

Hannah: Si señor. *se va*

*-En la Mansión Phantomhive-*

Finnian: Tenemos que hacer algo. Esto no puede quedar asi.

Meirin: Pero Sebastian ha sido arrestado y Ciel secuestrado. Amaya nos ayudaría.

Finnian: Ella ya no esta aqui.

Meirin: Hay que buscarla, es nuestra única esperanza.

Bard: Es cierto Finnian. Amaya ha sufrido mucho. No puedes molestarte con ella.

Finnian: No estoy molesta con ella. Es solo que…

Meirin: La extrañas.

Finnian: Asi es.

Bard: ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡HA BUSCARLA!

Finnian: Esta bien.

Meirin: Asi se habla.

F/B/M: Hey hey, jooooo!

Tanaka-san: Jojojo.

*-Regresando con Amaya...-*

Amaya: Natsuki, ¿podríamos hablar?

Natsuki: Dime.

Amaya: ¿Tus padres como se llamaban?

Natsuki: ¿A que viene eso? No lo recuerdo, al nacer murieron.

Amaya: Ya veo…

Natsuki: Recuerdo a mis abuelos paternos. Abuelo Hiroto y abuela Yuko.

Amaya: Entonces me estas mintiendo… Tus padres si estaban vivos cuando naciste.

Natsuki: Esta bien. A los 6 años una rara persona llamada Darkmoon me secuestro. Me dijo que era un demonio y que iba a morir pronto. La verdad el me quería matar. Fui rescatada por una chica llamada Haruka. Por desgracia, Darkmoon me separo de mi verdadera familia y me metió a otra. No recuerdo mas.

Amaya: Yo también tuve a mi abuelo Hiroto y abuela Yuko, que cuidaron de mi desde los 5 años ya que hubo un terrible incidente en mi hogar con mis padres y mi hermano menor Haru. Me salvo el mismo Darkmoon. Así es Natsuki. Somos hermanos.

Natsuki: No puede ser. Hishida Amaya. Mi hermana perdida.

Amaya: Natsuki, tu me has protegido todo este tiempo. Por ti sigo viva. Gracias. *lo abraza* Y como hermana menor tengo que decirte que soy un demonio.

Natsuki: Pero, ¿como?

Amaya: Yo a los 13 años conocí a un chico llamado Kaoru. Nos enamoramos. A los 16 quede embarazada y al cumplir 17 nació Haruto, asi le puse. Pero por desgracia fueron asesinados y regrese con los abuelos. La cosa es que yo hice un contrato con Darkmoon y al conocer a Kaoru, él quedo en el olvido. Por salvarme tuvo que matar a mi familia y yo quede como demonio.

Natsuki: Lo siento.

Amaya: Ayúdame. Tengo que salvar a dos personas importantes.

Natsuki: Hermana, con gusto lo haría pero soy un simple humano.

Amaya: Yo protegí a mi hermano menor hasta el final y ¿tú no puedes hacerlo? Me largo. *se va*

Natsuki: Lo lamento.

Kokoro *entra*: Natsuki, ¿esta todo bien?

Natsuki: Si. Amaya ha salido un rato. Me dijo que ya regresaba.

Kokoro: Esta bien.

Tatsuki: Madre, voy a salir.

Kokoro: ¿A donde vas hijo?

Tatsuki: A comprarme algo de comer. *se va*

*-En la calle-*

Amaya: No tengo el apoyo de nadie. Todo lo tengo que hacer sola. ¿Qué vida es esta? *llora* Mentiría si dijera que no extraño a Ciel. Me duele tanto el corazón. *choca con alguien* Tú eres… Tatsuki ¿verdad?

Tatsuki: Me reconociste. Disculpa, ¿estorbo?

Amaya: No para nada.

Tatsuki: Estabas llorando. ¿Ocurre algo?

Amaya: No estoy bien.

Tatsuki: Sabes una cosa, yo detesto ver a las personas sufrir.

Amaya: No tienes idea de lo que es sufrir de verdad. Te falta mucho por aprender.

Tatsuki *se acerca a ella*: Tal vez no sepa tanto sobre la vida pero se reconocer la fragilidad del corazón.

*-Flash Back – 9 años-*

*En la escuela*

Amaya *sola en una banca*: Es tan triste estar sola. Extraño a mis otras amigas.

*alguien se le acerca*

X: Disculpa, ¿estas ocupada?

Amaya: ¿Es a mí? No, no.

X: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Amaya: E-esta bien.

X: ¿Como te llamas?

Amaya: Mi nombre es Hishida Amaya.

X: Vaya, que hermoso nombre. Mucho gusto, yo soy Nosaka Kaoru.

Amaya: Un gusto.

Kaoru: ¿Eres tímida? Se nota.

Amaya: Ah.

Kaoru: ¿Algo te preocupa, verdad?

Amaya: No, claro que no. Estoy bien.

Kaoru: Yo se lo que se siente estar solo. Es algo doloroso pero a la vez nos hace reflexionar sobre nosotros mismos. No tienes porque sentirte mal. Estoy seguro de que tus otras amigas te extrañan tanto como tu a ellas. *sonríe*

Amaya: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba triste por eso?

Kaoru: Déjame decir algo: "Tal vez no sepa tanto de la vida como ella sabe de mi pero se reconocer la sensibilidad del corazón humano."

*-Fin del Flash Back-*

Amaya: Kaoru…

Tatsuki: ¿Dijiste algo?

Amaya: No nada. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tatsuki: 18 años. ¿Tú?

Amaya: 22.

Tatsuki: Vaya. Oye ¿me acompañarías a la gran feria de esta noche? Habrá fuegos artificiales.

Amaya -una voz-(Mi amor, yo te cuido desde el cielo. Viste en mí a Tatsuki, ¿no es asi? Yo no me siento mal ya que enamorarse es parte de la vida. Yo te ame desde lo más profundo de mí ser y será eterno. Sana tus heridas): ¿Kaoru? Te amo.

Tatsuki: ¿Que dices, vamos?

Amaya: Será un placer, andando. *lo jala*

*-En la feria-*

Amaya: ¡Wow! También hay animales. Me encantan.

Tatsuki: Mira leones. Vamos a verlos *corre*

Amaya: Jajaja. *lo sigue* Awww, tienen crías. ¿No es hermoso?

Tatsuki: Si muy hermoso. *la mira profundamente*

Amaya *lo mira*: Esto, vamos por aqui. Hay que subirnos a la montaña rusa.

Tatsuki: Claro será un placer.

-se hico de noche-

Amaya: Jajaja, que noche tan fabulosa.

Tatsuki: Si, debiste ver a esas personas gritar del miedo en la "Casa del Terror."

Los únicos valientes, nosotros.

Amaya: Jajaja, muy cierto.

Tatsuki: Eres hermosa.

Amaya *se sonroja*: G-gracias. Mira los fuegos artificiales. Vamos a verlos.

Tatsuki: Claro.

*-empiezan los fuegos artificiales y los dos estan bajo la luz de la luna-*

Tatsuki: Si tan solo este momento fuera para siempre.

Amaya: Un momento único.

*comienza a alucinar cosas*-Ciel, Finnian y Alois estaban ahi-*

Ciel: Bella noche, ¿verdad Lizzy? Pero falta Amaya.

Elizabeth: Si Ciel. Ella nos hace mucha falta.

Amaya *sacude su cabeza*: No hay nadie.

Alois *pasa por su costado*: Tan solo quiero tu querer Amaya. Eres especial.

Amaya: ¡BASTA!

Finnian: Señorita Amaya, nos hace mucha falta en la Mansión. Te queremos.

Amaya *llora*: ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? *se recuesta en las piernas de Tatsuki*

Tatsuki: No llores. Alguien como tú no merece sentir tanto dolor. ¿Qué puedo hacer para sanar tus heridas?

*-Darkmoon observando a los lejos-*

Darkmoon: Parece que Amaya ha encontrado un nuevo amor. Serás muy feliz a su lado, lo sé. Yo tengo que partir al otro mundo. Te quise tanto, hija mía.

Amaya: ¿Darkmoon?

Tatsuki: ¿Eh?

Amaya: Él esta aqui. ¡DARKMOON! ¡DARKMOON! *se levanta* ¡SAL POR FAVOR! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡DARKMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Darkmoon: ¿AMAYA? *corre hacia ella*

Amaya: ¡DARKMOON! *lo abraza* ¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME! ¡SI TAN SOLO TE HUBIERA ECHO CASO NO SUFRIRIAS TANTO!

Darkmoon: No, todo fue mi culpa al no decir lo que siento por ti. Amaya, te quiero como a una hija. Mi propia hija. Yo era un demonio cruel pero gracias a ti mi corazón cambio por tus bellos sentimientos. Yo no merezco vivir después de la masacre que cause en tu familia.

Amaya: No digas eso. Eres más que eso.

*-su cuerpo se va haciendo invisible-*

Darkmoon: Tengo que partir.

Amaya: No me dejes sola. Darkmoon. *llora* ¡NO!

Darkmoon: Recuerda hija mía. Desde el momento en que te conocí cambiaste mi vida en alegría. Mi amor por ti por siempre estará sellado en mí y en tu corazón. Lleva siempre que no puedes quedarte atracada en esa piedra. Rompela y sigue adelante. Esas personas a las que amas te necesitan. Date una segunda oportunidad, te… *desaparece*

Amaya: ¡Darkmoon! Llenaste mi vida, llenaste este vació. Nuestro amor fraternal no morirá. Gracias por todo. Descansa en paz. Te quiero.

Tatsuki: Lo siento Amaya.

Amaya: Me siento tranquila. Gracias a ti, he pasado un maravilloso día.

Tatsuki: Pues yo…

Amaya *le da un beso en la boca*

Tatsuki (No puede estar pasando) *la besa también*

Amaya *le salen lagrimas* (¿Una oportunidad mas? Pues la aprovecharé)

Tatsuki: Amaya...

Amaya: Andando, ya es tarde. *le da la mano*

Tatsuki *sonrojado*: Claro.

*se van*

*-Afuera de la casa de Tatsuki-*

Amaya: Yo necesito regresar a otro lugar.

Tatsuki: ¿No te volveré a ver?

Amaya: Eso no es cierto. Claro que si. Has cautivado mi corazón.

Tatsuki: Y tú el mio.

Amaya: Regresare pronto. *se va*

Tatsuki: Hasta pronto, cuídate.

*-Mansión Trancy-*

Alois *en la cama*: ¿Y Claude? ¿Donde esta Amaya? ¡La necesito! *ahorca a Hannah*

Hannah: Fui en busca de Claude pero no lo dejaron en libertad.

Alois: Mierda. ¡Encuentra a Amaya enseguida!

Hannah: Claro señor. *se va*

*-Afuera-*

Hannah: El señor esta sufriendo mucho.

X: ¿No será por tu culpa?

Hannah: Hishida Amaya, ¿estas viva?

Amaya: Dame un buen motivo para no hacerte pedazos. Tú causaste todo esto. ¿Que quieres de mi?

Hannah: Marcaste en Alois tu marca de dragón. Eso quiere decir que tienen un contrato. Claude morirá por tu culpa ya que le robaste el alma que le pertenece.

Amaya: Yo tan solo quise protegerlo. Los shinigamis estan haciendo todo esto difícil y tu lo has vuelto aun peor.

Hannah: Tendrás que morir. Thompson, Timber, Canterbury.

*aparecen*

Amaya: Vaya, con que trillizos.

Hannah: Maténla.

*la atacan*

Amaya *cae*

Hannah: ¿No vas a defenderte?

Amaya: No seas tonta. ¿Por que tendría que defenderme? Grrr… *le salen garras y grandes colmillos. Sus ojos rojos y finalmente es un dragón gigante*

Hannah: ¿Con que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza?

Amaya *lanza fuego hacia ella*

Hannah: ¿Crees que me harás daño? *saca su cuchilla y atraviesa en estomago de Amaya*

Amaya: ¡Ah! *cae* (¡vamos levántate!): ¿Darkmoon? ¿Eres tú?

Hannah: Darkmoon ya no esta.

Amaya: ¡Cállate, el vive en mi! *con sus enormes colmillos la atrapa y la aplasta*

Hannah: E-espera. D-dentro de mi esta el hermano de Alois. Si me matas, Alois sufrirá mucho.

Amaya *la tira*: ¿Alois? *regresa a la normalidad* ¿Dónde esta?

Hannah: En su habitación.

Amaya: Voy tras él. Ahi vienen los shinigamis. *corre*

Hannah: Chicos, tras ella.

Amaya *les lanza fuego*: ¡LARGENSE!

*Entra a la habitación*

Alois: ¡AMAYA VOLVISTE! *la abraza*

Amaya: Me alegra que estés a salvo. Ven *lo carga* Aqui no estas seguro.

Alois: Si me quieres, lo sabia.

Amaya: Como no te voy a querer Alois. *salta por la ventana y se va corriendo*

*-Casa de Kokoro-*

Kokoro: ¿Y ese ruido? *sale* ¡AMAYA!

Tatsuki: ¡Amaya!

Amaya: Por favor, Tatsuki eres mi única esperanza. Cuídalo, que no le pase nada.

Alois: ¿Quién es?

Amaya: Luego te digo. No hay tiempo.

Tatsuki: Esta bien. *lo carga*

Amaya: Amiga mía, te lo encargo. Adiós Tatsuki, cuídate mucho. *se va*

Kokoro: Oye Tatsuki, ¿no habrás tenido algo con Amaya, verdad?

Tatsuki: No, nada madre.

Alois (No puedo dudarlo. Es su enamorado, lo matare)

*-Mundo Shinigami-*

Ciel (No puedo seguir asi. Basta de juegos): ¡SEBASTIAN, VEN ENSEGUIDA!

Sebastian *entra*: ¡SI, MI SEÑOR!

Ciel: Tardaste mucho.

Sebastian: Tan solo esperaba las órdenes de mi Joven Amo.

Ciel: Basta de charla, vamonos.

Sebastian: Como usted ordene.

Grell *aparece*: ¡Vaya, vaya! Sebastian regreso para darme mi beso de lengua a lengua, ven aqui mi amor. *corre hacia él*

Sebastian *baja a Ciel y golpea a Grell*: Deje de decir incoherencias.

Grell: ¿A qué viene ese trato con una dama?

Sebastian: A ver, a ver.

Grell: Como te has puesto rudo conmigo. Veamos que tal te parece mi guadaña de la muerte. *lo ataca*

Sebastian: Rasgo mi terno favorito. *le tira una cachetada* Se lo devuelvo.

Grell *lo apuñala contra la pared*: Morirás si no escapas de mi poderosa arma.

Ciel: ¡SEBASTIAN!

*Entra Amaya*

Amaya *con su espada atraviesa a Grell*

Sebastian: Amaya.

Grell *cae*: ¿Sigues viva?

Amaya *lo apunta con la espada*: Será mejor que hables ahora. ¿Qué relación tienen con Hannah y los trillizos?

Grell: No puedo hablar.

Amaya *mete la espada en su boca*: Habla.

Grell: E-esta bien. Como nosotros pedimos el alma de Alois Trancy y tú eras la encargada de recolectarla. Ella quiere matarte por meterte con Alois. Antes quería aniquilarnos a nosotros pero como le contamos todo el rollo, hicimos negocio y quedamos en que si tú ganas esta pelea volverás a ser humana pero Alois y Ciel se olvidaran de ti y si nosotros ganamos serás eliminada a toda costa ya que a la vez interfieres en el contrato que Alois y Claude llevan. ¿Comprendes?

Amaya *lo ahorca*: Lo que comprendo es que si ustedes siguen interfiriendo en mis asuntos personales, juro que no volverán a ver la luz de otro día. Yo me encargo de Hannah y los demás. Ustedes dejen en paz a Ciel y a Alois. Son personas importantes para mí. Si llegan a tocarlos *escupe fuego* Creéme que tu serás el primero en morir. *lo tira*

Sebastian (Pero que chica mas valiente.)

Amaya: Si asi es Sebastian. Soy valiente pero también protejo a los que quiero. Y no me detendré.

Ciel: Leyó tu mente.

Amaya: Ciel… *llora y lo abraza* ¡Creí que nunca mas te vería! Me hacías mucha falta.

Ciel: Lo siento.

Amaya: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ciel: Tú eres un demonio. ¿Querías mi alma verdad? Escondiste todo esto y ahora no puedo confiar más en ti.

Amaya: Ciel… quieres decir que…

Ciel: No regreses más a la Mansión Phantomhive. Andando Sebastian.

Sebastian: Joven Amo…

Ciel: Dije, andando…

Amaya *cae de rodillas*: ¡DESPUES DE SACRIFICAR MI PROPIA VIDA! ¿ESTO ES LO QUE RECIBO? ¡CIEL! ¡CIEL! *llora*

Sebastian: Joven Amo, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero si usted ya no desea que Amaya regrese a la Mansión, ¿qué dirán los demás que si la quieren?

Ciel: Inventare una excusa. No quiero verla más. Andando.

-Otra dimensión-

Darkmoon: ¿Cómo te atreves a votar a Amaya de la mansión?

Ciel: Me decepciono. No puedo confiar en ella.

Darkmoon: Sabes por el sufrimiento que ha pasado, ¿te gustaría que te partan el corazón de esa forma? Eres su razón de vivir. Ella no merece esas lágrimas.

Ciel: Es un demonio, merece sufrir. Si mataron a toda su familia en el pasado fue por culpa de los shinigamis y también la tuya. Nada tengo que ver yo.

Darkmoon: Yo si tuve una buena razón y he sido perdonado. Ella esta pasando por los mismos sentimientos que yo sentí hacia ella. Mi propia hija. Sin darse cuenta me olvido y me mandaron a matar a su familia sino ella moriría. Para mi fue muy doloroso. No seas indiferente. Ella se esta sacrificando como yo lo hice.

Ciel: Yo tengo a Sebastian. Vivo tranquilo gracias a el. Es todo.

Darkmoon: Mira como llora sangre. Escupe sangre. ¿Se lo merece?

Ciel: No es mi problema, es el suyo. Ya déjame en paz.

X: Hijo mio.

Ciel: ¿Madre?

Madre: Ciel, ¿como puedes dejarla asi? Tal vez no sea de tu sangre pero te quiere como a su hijo.

Ciel: Perdóname, madre. Pero no es mi asunto.

Madre: Tú sufrirás, no ella. Recuerda "quien quiere de verdad perdona." ¿Que le paso a mi Ciel?

*-Normal-*

Sebastian: Joven Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ciel: Si. Estoy bien. Amaya, discúlpame a ti te duele esto mas que a mi pero debes alejarte de mi.

*La guadaña de muerte de Grell se acerca a Ciel*

Amaya: ¡CIEL! *lo empuja y la guadaña atraviesa su cuerpo por segunda vez*

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Grell: ¡Wow, ahi esta! Que ingenuo fue el conde por no darle otra oportunidad.

Ciel: A-amaya, no puede ser. ¡AMAYA TONTA!

Sebastian: Joven Amo… Un demonio no muere tan fácilmente. Dejo de respirar por el impacto. Déjemelo a mí.

Ciel: Yo ya había tomado mi decisión pero aun asi ella me protegió.

Sebastian: Porque lo quiere Joven Amo, ¿se cegó verdad?

Ciel: ¡CALLATE!

William: Alto todos, nadie ira a ningún lado. Tenemos que tomar el alma de Ciel.

Amaya *despierta*

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Amaya: No dejare que tomes el alma de Ciel. Pelea contra mi primero. Escapen mientras puedan. Prometo no regresar.

Ciel: Yo…

Amaya: No, esta bien. Nunca olvidare los momentos que pasamos juntos. Iré a visitarte de vez en cuando hijo mio. Es hora de que vivas tu propia vida. Huyan.

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Sebastian: ¡Cuidado! *lo carga y desaparecen*

Amaya *llora*: Te extrañare mucho.

Grell *la golpea*

Amaya *cae*

Grell: Estas débil.

*-Con Ciel…-*

Ciel: Sebastian, bajame ahora. Amaya esta en peligro. No quiero que muera.

Sebastian: No puedo cumplir esa orden.

Ciel: ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

Sebastian: Por la misma razón de que usted no quiera ver más a Amaya.

*-Con Amaya…-*

Grell *le hace una herida profunda*: Cuanto duele el amor, ¿verdad?

Amaya (Moriré aqui. Esto se acabo) *cae y se desmaya* (Ciel…)

*-conexión mental-*

Amaya: Ciel…Quería protegerte. Sentirme parte de tu vida vacía. Sentir que el viento tocaba las sensibles cuerdas de la felicidad. Tarde he comprendido que mi fin sobre ti es condenarte a una vida llena de sufrimiento por el amor que te profeso. Soy quien te da nada, solo amor, amor, amor leal. Sin mentiras, sin fingimientos. Un amor casi muerto, que nada hace de maldad.

Ciel: ¿Amaya, eres tú? No digas eso.

Amaya: Ignora lo que sentí, solo sigue adelante y se feliz, me cambiaste, no hay duda, el amarte, fue mi culpa. Lo siento aun te amo, no pude olvidarlo, te seguiré amando, te seguiré cuidando, esto será ocultado, pero no será olvidado.

Ciel: ¡BASTA! ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! ¡ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!

Amaya: Nadie ocupara tu lugar y que encuentre a alguien que lo pueda llenar.

Ciel: Amaya, ¿me escuchas?

*-se acaba-*

*-Con Ciel…-*

Sebastian: Los shinigamis la pueden salvar.

Ciel: Al contrario la mataran. Me estoy comunicando con ella.

Sebastian: Puedes escuchar lo que dice pero ella no te escucha a ti.

Ciel: Imposible.

Sebastian: La única solución es que le quiten todos sus recuerdos sobre ti y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Es el precio que debe pagar.

Ciel: ¡Aun hay tiempo!

Finnian: ¡Joven Amo!

Bard: ¿Encontraron a Amaya?

*-Con Amaya-*

Grell *la patea*: Lo lamento pero morirás aqui.

Amaya: Ciel. *su cuerpo totalmente destrozado*

William: Grell, detente. No queremos matarla.

Grell: No hay solución, no puede ni pararse.

X: ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?

Grell: Haruka, hermanita. ¿Cómo has estado?

Haruka: Cállate. *lo golpea* ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Y ella?

Amaya *salta sobre ella* Espera un segundo… Esos ojos no me engañan. ¿Tú has sido humana verdad?

Haruka: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Amaya: ¿En una de tus vidas fuiste Georgette?

Haruka: Si, como lo sabes.

Amaya: Eres tú. ¿No me recuerdas, Nishimura Airi?

Haruka: No.

Amaya: El colegio se incendio y moriste junto con los demás.

Haruka: Me borraron todos los recuerdos de mi vida como humano.

Amaya: Ya veo pero no quisiera hacerte daño.

Haruka: Pues yo si. *saca su death scythe*

Amaya: ¿Un collar?

Haruka *la cuchilla se vuelve enorme*

Amaya: Ah… ahora si es mi fin.

*-Aparece un fantasma-*

Amaya: ¿Madre?

Kurumi: Hija mia, lamento todo esto. No puedo permitir que la persona que te salvo en tu nacimiento ahora tenga que matarte.

Amaya: ¿Mi nacimiento?

Kurumi: Haruka, estoy decepcionada.

Haruka: No recuerdo haber ayudado a nadie a dar a luz.

Kurumi: No te mientas. *el fantasma se transforma en humano*

Amaya: ¿Eh?

Kurumi *se acerca a Haruka*: Recuerdalo… *le toca la cabeza*

Haruka: ¡Ahhhhh! -recuerdos-:

(Kurumi: Bien bebe, ella te pondrá el nombre.

Haruka: No se me ocurre ninguno.

Kurumi: Adelante tú ponselo. *le da a la bebe* ¡Vamos cárgala!

Haruka *la carga*: ¡No llores hermosa! *la ve fijamente* Esos ojos. Ya esta decidido.

Kurumi: ¿Y?

Haruka: Hishida Amaya.

Kurumi: Me parece un nombre muy hermoso.

Haruka: Significa "Noche de lluvia", ella ha tenido mucha suerte. *la bebe se ríe*

Haruka: o/o Se rió.

Kurumi: Le agradas mucho, mírala como quiere que no la sueltes.

Haruka *pone una sonrisa muy aterrorizante*: ¡Que hermosa!

*la bebe le jala los cachetes*

Kurumi: Parece que no te teme.

Haruka: Es cierto, ni siquiera por mi sonrisa se asusto.) ¡BASTA! ¡ESO NO PASO!

Amaya: ¿Ella me puso el nombre? ¡Esta traidora!

Kurumi: Se como te sientes hija, pero tienes que reflexionar. Ella esta aquí para protegerte.

Amaya: ¡ELLA SE LLEVO EL ALMA DE MI HERMANO!

Haruka: Fue una misión, un encargo. Tu hermano sufría de una enfermedad grave.

Amaya: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

Haruka: SIDA.

Amaya *llora*: ¡HARU! ¡HARU!

Kurumi: Me tengo que ir. Te amo hija. *desaparece*

Amaya: ¡NO, MADRE!

Haruka: Lo siento pero tengo que eliminarte. Es algo que debo hacer.

Amaya: ¡HASLO! Después de todo estoy aquí por gusto. Adelante.

Grell: Woow, genial!

Haruka: Lo lamento. *con su guadaña la lastima profundamente y cae* Ya no respira, se desintegrara en poco tiempo, llévensela.

Amaya *sale una lagrima*

*-Justo en ese momento…-*

Ciel *entra*: ¡AMAYA! ¡MALDITA SEA! (Esta muerta.)

Sebastian: Joven Amo…. *le toca su hombro* (¿Esta llorando? Amaya ha muerto)

Ciel: H-hubiera preferido que me olvidara. Yo… (Yo tengo la culpa)

Haruka: Traigan a Ciel y a su mayordomo tambien. No dejen que escapen.

William: Claro.

Sebastian: ¿Otra pelea? Bueno… *saca sus cuchillos*

Ciel: (¿Cómo te deje ir? Esto no me lo perdonare) *se queda al lado del cadáver*

*Por otro lado…*

Hannah: Ha muerto…

Alois: ¿Quién?

Hannah: Ella la mato.

Alois: ¡AMAYA! ¡IMPOSIBLE! *le pega a Hannah*

-Al dia siguiente…-

*Llega una carta a la casa de Kokoro*

Tatsuki *llora*: Madre, mira.

Kokoro: ¡NO, AMIGA! *se arrodilla y llora a gritos*

Natsuki *entra*: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tatsuki: Amaya… murió.

Natsuki: Hermana. *le sale una lagrima*

Familia Phatomhive, Familia Trancy, Familia Hishida, pronto volveré con ustedes. No lloren por mi. Yo Hishida Amaya estoy en otro cuerpo, un demonio no muere fácilmente… Ahora todo cambiara… Los llegare a olvidar. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Un cuarto grande, ah?

*-Tocan la puerta-*

Amaya: ¿Quién es?

X: Condesa Hishida, el desayuno ya esta.

Amaya *baja de la cama y se pone sus pantuflas*: ¿Condesa? *va a la sala*

Alois: Mi vida, ahí estas. Te estábamos esperando. Siéntate, ya es hora de desayunar.

Amaya *sonríe*: Mi Alois. *baja y lo abraza muy fuerte*

Alois (Gracias Claude, ella es toda mia)

*-Continuara-*


End file.
